Cynthia Cranz
Cynthia Jane Cranz (born March 3, 1969 in Grapevine, Texas) is an American voice actress. She works for anime series at Funimation/OkraTron 5000. She is best known as the adult voice of Chi-Chi from the Dragon Ball series, Chieko from Princess Jellyfish, Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho & Mitch Tennison from Case Closed. Cynthia has reprised her role as Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball Super. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *ACCA 13 Territory Inspection Dept. (TV) – Schwan's Aunt (Ep. 7) *Aquarion (TV) – Nurse (Ep. 11) & Student (Ep. 14) *Aquarion Logos (TV) – Additional Voice *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (TV) – Landlady (Ep. 13) *B Gata H Kei - Yamada’s First Time (TV) – Miss Akai *B'tX (TV) – Gaku & Private Karin *Bamboo Blade (TV) – Kirino's Mother (Ep. 16) *Barakamon (TV) – Emi Handa *BECK Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) – Koyuki's Mother *Beet the Vandel Buster (TV) – Arin *Big Windup! (TV) – Maria Momoe *Birdy the Mighty Decode The Cipher (OVA) – Additional Voice *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) – Takumi (Ep. 3) *Birdy the Mighty Decode (TV) – Additional Voice *Black Blood Brothers (TV) – Sayuka (Ep. 6) *Black Butler II (TV) – Additional Voice *Black Cat (TV) – Beatrice (Ep. 13) *Blood C (TV) – Additional Voice *The Boy and The Beast (movie) – Additional Voice *Burst Angel (TV) – Mika (Ep. 20) *Case Closed (TV) – Angie Sebastian, Announcer (Ep. 9), Audra Kelly (Eps. 70-72), Jasmine K. (Ep. 49), Katie Nantz (Eps. 122-123), Kimmie (Ep. 17) & Mitch *Case Closed The Movie The Time Bombed Skyscraper – Mitch *Case Closed Captured in Her Eyes (movie) – Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed Countdown to Heaven (movie) – Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed The Fourteenth Target (movie) – Mitch *Case Closed The Last Magician of the Century (movie) – Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) – Mitch Tennyson *A Certain Magical Index (TV) – Head Resident (Ep. 11) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (TV) – Head Resident *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (TV) – Head Resident *Chain Chronicle The Light of Haecceitas (TV) – Dilma (Ep. 4) *Chaos;HEAd (TV) – Additional Voice *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) – Additional Voice *Claymore (TV) – Awakened Riful (Ep. 17) & Elena (Ep. 2) *Corpse Princess Aka (TV) – Rika Aragami *Corpse Princess Kuro (TV) – Rika Aragami *D.Gray man (TV) – Elda's Mother (Ep. 14) & Sarah (Eps. 29-30) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (TV) – Additional Voice *Darker than Black (TV) – Shizuka Isozaki (Eps. 19-20) *Deadman Wonderland (OVA) – Hinata Mukai *Death Parade (TV) – Additional Voice *Desert Punk (TV) – Dog Woman *The Devil is a Part Timer! (TV) – Miki Shiba *Divine Gate (TV) – Additional Voice *Dragon Ball (TV) – Mrs. Brief, Chi-Chi (Teen), Cookie & Mele *Dragon Ball Z (TV) – Chi-Chi, Mrs. Briefs, Princess Snake's Maid (Ep. 14), Social Worker (Ep. 16) & Woman (Ep. 16) *Dragon Ball GT (TV) – Chi-Chi, Cafe Waitress (Ep. 2) & Danny's Mother (Ep. 40) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) – Chi-Chi, Mrs. Briefs & Cargo (Ep. 53) *Dragon Ball Super (TV) – Chi-Chi & Mrs. Briefs *Dragon Ball movie 3 – Agent Mai *Dragon Ball Z movie 1 – Chi Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 5 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 8 – Baby Broly, Chi Chi & Mrs. Briefs *Dragon Ball Z movie 9 – Chi Chi *Dragon Ball Z movie 10 – Baby Broly *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Chi-Chi & Mrs. Briefs *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (movie 12) – ChiChi, Lady 1 & Woman 1 *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (movie 4) – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (movie 7) – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: The History Of Trunks (special) as Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (movie 6) *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (movie 3) as Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (movie 2) as Chi-Chi *Dragonar Academy (TV) as Frieda Shelley *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) as Shelly (Eps 6-8) *Eden of the East (TV) as Misae (Ep 3) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie) *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (movie) *Fafner: Heaven and Earth (movie) as Yumiko Hino *Fairy Tail (TV); Emissary (Eps 37-39); Fairy Tail Wizard (various Eps); Galuna Demon (Eps 13-18); Lullaby (shared voice; Ep 8); Magnolia Citizen (Ep 42); Magnolia Girl (Ep 19); Townsfolk (Ep 15) *Fractale (TV) – Additional Voice (Eps 2-6) *Freezing (TV) – Additional Voice *Fruits Basket (TV) as Tohru's Aunt; Kisa's Mother; Mitsuru *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Paninya *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV); Paninya *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Ine (Ep 12); Liza (Ep 10) *Gangsta. (TV) – Additional Voice *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Noriko Morishita (Eps 4-6) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (OVA) as Kitahara *Ghost In The Shell: The New Movie as Kitahara *Glass Fleet (TV) as Muscat *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (TV) as Emu Shindo *Gunslinger Girl (TV); Ferro *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (OVA) – Additional Voice *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) as Ferro *Handa-kun (TV) as Emi Handa (Ep 4) *Heaven's Lost Property (TV) – Additional Voice *Heavy Object (TV) – Additional Voice *Hell Girl (TV) as Ryoko's Mother (Ep 2); Yuko (Ep 11) *Hero Tales (TV) – Additional Voice *Heroic Age (TV) as Al (Ep 1); Operator A (Eps 8, 21) *(The) Heroic Legend of Arslan (TV) *Hetalia The Beautiful World (TV) *High School DxD (TV) as Mira *Hyōka (TV) as Maruta (Ep 18) *Initial D (TV) – Additional Voice *Initial D: Third Stage (movie) – Additional Voice *Itsudatte My Santa! (OVA) – Additional Voice *Karneval (TV) as Nima *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Toru (Ep 7) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Saori Shirahama *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Marianne; Reporter *King of Thorn (movie) – Additional Voice *Kodocha (TV) as Hisae Kumagai *(The) Legend of the Legendary Heroes (TV) – Additional Voice *Level E (TV) – Additional Voice *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as Chisato Hayase *Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (special) as Diana *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru as Ku Fei *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu as Fei Ku *Maria the Virgin Witch (TV) as Bonne (Eps 1-2, 6-9) *Michiko & Hatchin (TV) as Joana Belenbauza Yamada (Ep 1) *MoonPhase (TV) as Hazuki's Mother *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Biki's Mother (ep 2); Kai's Aunt Eep 18); Kisuke's Sister (Ep 14); Saku (Ep 11) *Nabari no Ou (TV) – Additional Voice *Negima! (TV) as Fei Ku *Negima!? (TV) as Konoka's Mother (Ep 12); Ku Fei *No-Rin (TV) as Hisako Nakazawa *Nobunagun (TV) as Ogura's Mother *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) – Additional Voice *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (TV) – Additional Voice *One Piece (TV); Bellemer; Child C (Ep 180); Miss Father's Day; Onion; Rika's Mom; Young Zoro (Ep 3) *One Piece Jidaigeki Special: Luffy Oyabun Torimonocho as Onion; Ririka *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as Miss Father's Day *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) – Additional Voice *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Hitachiin Fangirl; Twin Girl A (Ep 9) *Overlord (TV) – Additional Voice *Peach Girl (TV); Etsuko; Suzu *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Kelly Reynolds (Ep 4) *Ping Pong (TV) as Emiko *Princess Jellyfish (TV) as Chieko; Chiyoko (Chieko's Mother; Eps 5, 11) *Puzzle & Dragons X (TV) as Sidonia *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Glaris *Riddle Story of Devil (TV) (Ep 4) *Rideback (TV) as Kei Yoda *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) as Youko Todoroki (Ep 3) *(The) Rolling Girls (TV) – Additional Voice *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Benvolio's Mother; Handmaiden (Ep 1); Hermione's Mother (Ep 16); Mother (Ep 1) *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Tsurara Shirayuki (Mizore's Mother) *Rumbling Hearts (TV) – Additional Voice *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) as Justina Albright *Sakura Quest (TV) as Masami Nunobe (Eps 12-13) *Sands of Destruction (TV) – Additional Voice *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Hashimoto; Monta's Mother; Satsuki *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) as School Nurse (Ep 9) *School Rumble (TV) – Additional Voice *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Child (Ep 3) *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings (TV) – Additional Voice *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings (TV 2) – Additional Voice *Sgt. Frog (TV) – Additional Voice *Shangri-La (TV) – Additional Voice *Shiki (TV) as Nao Yasumori *Shin chan (TV) as Mitzi Nohara (FUNimation) *Shuffle! (TV) as Nurse A (Ep 23) *Soul Eater (TV) as Lisa (Eps 1, 5) *Space Dandy (TV) as Meow's Mom (Ep 10) *Space Patrol Luluco (TV) – Additional Voice *Speed Grapher (TV) – Additional Voice *Spiral (TV) as Reiko Hatsuyama *Steins;Gate (TV) as Mother (Eps 13-14) *Summer Wars (movie) as Rika Jinnouchi *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (movie) – Additional Voice *Tokyo Ghoul √A (TV) – Additional Voice *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) – Additional Voice *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) *Trinity Blood (TV) as Lillith Sahl (Ep 24) *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OVA) – Additional Voice *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Kurogane's Mother (Ep 40); Receptionist (4 episodes); Suwa (Ep 41) *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (TV) as Torino Kazami *Vexille - 2077 Isolation of Japan (movie) as SWORD Communications Officer; White Coat Woman *Witchblade (TV) as Kei; Kyoko (Ep 24) *xxxHOLiC (TV) as Employee B (Ep 2) *xxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream as Collector F *Yona of the Dawn (TV) – Additional Voice *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OVA) as Botan *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Botan; Elder women (ice maiden) *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie as Botan *Yurikuma Arashi (TV) as Reia Tsubaki Anime Films Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Case Closed The Mirapolis Investigation – Mitch Tennyson *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Chi-Chi (cutscene) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Chi-Chi *Monster Tale – Ethan *One Piece Unlimited Adventure – Onion *Super Dragon Ball Z – Chi-Chi Quotes Knownable Roles *'Chi-Chi' from the Dragon Ball series *'Mitsuru' from Fruits Basket *'Chieko' from Princess Jellyfish *'Botan' from Yu Yu Hakusho *'Mitch Tennison' from Case Closed Trivia Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES